An organic light emitting display device is in the limelight as a next-generation display because of merits such as low voltage driving, a light and thin film type, a wide viewing angle, and a rapid response speed. In particular, recently, researches on a flexible display apparatus using an organic light emitting device have been actively in progress.
When the organic light emitting display device is viewed under an environment in which external light such as sunlight exists, there is a problem in that visibility is deteriorated due to light reflected onto the display apparatus.